Fuel emission requirements can vary from one area to another and from one municipality to another. Mobile vehicles are sold that meet particular emissions standards. If that mobile vehicle is moved to an area that has differing standards, the mobile vehicle may have to be modified to meet these new standards.
Some modifications can be made to a traditional gasoline powered mobile vehicle to adjust the level of emissions from the mobile vehicle. With the advent of hybrid powered mobile vehicles and alternative fuel sources, control of emission levels is further enhanced. This capability also opens the door for stricter air quality standards. Some urban areas desire stricter air quality standards than those required by state and federal government regulations in order to meet air quality goals. If a mobile vehicle could adjust its fuel emissions automatically, based on where it was traveling, that capability would further support efforts by certain locales in meeting air quality standards.
In some cases mobile vehicles are limited in the availability of alternate fuels. Mobile vehicles that require a certain fuel may have difficulty in finding an available fuel source or refueling station. If the location and availability of fuel sources is known, a mobile vehicle could tailor its fuel consumption to use clean burning fuels in preference to those that produce more emissions. When the mobile vehicle travels away from an area where cleaner burning fuels are available, it can switch to burning a different and more available fuel.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and system for providing location specific fuel emissions compliance for a mobile vehicle that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.